The sixth Annual Blood-Brain Barrier Consortium Meeting is scheduled for April 27-29, 2000, at Timberline Lodge, Government Camp OR. Principle investigators, clinical staff, and researchers from the participating institutions of the Blood-Brain Barrier (BBB) Consortium have been invited to attend, as well as clinicians and researchers from other universities interested in assessing the importance of dose intensity in chemosensitive brain tumors. This ongoing annual meeting addresses the hypothesis that increased delivery of therapeutics in CNS malignancy can improve survival and quality of life without undue toxicity. The goals of the annual meeting are to review preclinical research advances, discuss clinical results and problems, and develop new clinical research protocols. Additionally, as at previous BBB Consortium meetings, this meeting will spotlight one or two areas of oncology or biology in which research advances may be impact brain tumor therapy. The topic of the 2000 meeting will be dose intensity", and two major areas will be discussed. (1) implementation of an international phase II study using two concurrent protocols comparing blood-brain barrier disruption chemotherapy with high-dose i.v. chemotherapy for the treatment of primary CNS lymphoma, and (2) potential development of a two-arm clinical study to assess the role of dose intensity in chemotherapy sensitive oligodendroglioma. This annual meeting will provide a forum for investigators working in the area of brain tumor therapy to meet fellow researchers from across the United States, learn about the Blood- Brain Barrier program and other new clinical approaches, translate preclinical research to the clinic, and develop protocols to determine optimal treatment strategies for chemo-sensitive brain tumors.